


Задыхаясь

by Tykki



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Sex, Episode Tag, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Прилив возбуждения, когда пальцы на его шее смыкаются ещё чуть-чуть, застаёт Джона врасплох и на миг выбивает из него весь дух, как удар в солнечное сплетение". После 5x11 The Lost Tribe и разборок с устройством Аттеро.Бета: Леди ОрияОригинал: Out of Breath by Sandrine Shaw





	Задыхаясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341226) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



Тодд довольно неплохой боец для учёного. Джон не в восторге от того, что узнаёт это на собственном опыте, но, похоже, после кавардака с устройством Аттеро их хрупкое сотрудничество и робкие попытки доверия больше не имеют силы, и снова они на стадии «убей или будешь убит» вместо неловких переговоров и неуютных встреч. Джон в некотором роде почти рад – только его бесит, что так вышло из-за чёртова недоразумения. А ещё его бесит, что сейчас он скорее «будешь убит» .  
Тодд берёт его за горло и толкает назад, впечатывая в камень.  
– Слушай, я… – говорит Джон, но Тодд сжимает пальцы так, что аж слёзы на глаза наворачиваются, и все попытки разумного разговора с бывшим союзником застревают в горле. Джон не очень умеет считывать выражение лица рейфа или его рептильих жёлтых глаз, но поступки намекают, что он здорово злится.  
Прилив возбуждения, когда пальцы на его шее смыкаются ещё чуть-чуть, застаёт Джона врасплох и на миг выбивает из него весь дух, как удар в солнечное сплетение. Он говорит себе, что на самом деле это не возбуждение; это ведь  _Тодд_ , а не Ларрин тут руки распускает, это ведь рейф, мужчина, да ещё практически готовый прижать ладонь к его груди и высосать из него жизнь. Это не возбуждение, а просто всплеск адреналина, рефлекс «борись или беги» и страх неминуемой смерти.  
– Ну что ж, давай, – насмешливо цедит Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. Стена неудобно упирается ему в спину, а пальцы на горле отрезают доступ к кислороду.  
– Ты даже не знаешь, чего просишь, – опасно низким голосом шипит Тодд и, прежде чем Джон осознаёт странность этой угрозы, придвигается ближе.  
Джон ждёт, что сейчас его ужалит кормовая рука, что из него мучительно начнут вырывать жизнь, кусочек за кусочком, но не того, что к его губам с силой прижмутся губы рейфа. Он невольно приоткрывает рот, и Тодд его  _целует_ , глубоко, грубо и грязно.  
Язык Тодда скользит ему в рот, а рука ещё больше стискивает горло, и Джон не понимает, от чего именно у него на периферии зрения вспыхивают звёзды; может быть, и от того, и от другого. Он едва осознаёт, что затянутое в кожу колено раздвигает ему ноги, зато тело его замечает сразу, и он дёргается вперёд, толкаясь и ища прикосновений, сам раздвигая ноги ещё сильнее, приглашая.  
Джон кончает быстро и сильно, на секунду чуть не вырубаясь, пока на его горло не перестают давить пальцы, и Тодд его не отпускает. Колени у Джона подгибаются, и он едва удерживается на ногах. Ему удаётся не упасть на чистой силе воли, и он глотает воздух большими глотками, чувствуя, как болезненно продирает его до самых лёгких.  
– Это значит, что мы снова друзья? – спрашивает Джон, когда снова может говорить. Вся его бравада – напускная, и он сам понимает, что по истеричным ноткам в голосе слышно, как его потрясло случившееся.  
– Я бы это другим словом назвал, – хмыкает Тодд.  
Повернувшись, чтобы уйти, он добавляет:  
– Ещё увидимся, Джон Шеппард.  
И Джон наконец позволяет себе прислониться к стене и сползти по ней вниз.


End file.
